NOT Funny
by White Alchemist Taya
Summary: She doesn't care, in fact she hates him. "I swear he's gay." And with that sentence he's going to show her she's wrong. Mild KuramaOC. One-shot.


"I swear he's gay," Maki whispered to herself. "Surely no one can be that perfect."

"Maki-san, please concentrate on your work and not comment on someone's sexuality," the teacher spoke from behind her.

Maki jumped in her seat and blushed in embarrassment while the class snickered at her. Maki slouched in her seat trying to disappear. "Sorry Sensei. It won't happen again."

The teacher nodded and returned to the front of the classroom.

Maki sighed in annoyance and whispered under her breath. "I swear that teacher is out to get me." She then promptly glared at the back of the red head two seats in front of her, "It's his entire fault."

Maki swore that she saw Suichi's arm twitch at her comment. 'Nah, can't be. My mind must be playing tricks on me; there is no way that he would have heard that.'

Maki shook all thoughts from her mind and concentrated on her work. It wasn't until much later in the maths lesson that boredom began to affect Maki. Looking around the room or something to distract herself, Maki spotted the clock on the wall indicating that there was only a few minutes left of the lesson. Watching the second hand tick by, Maki could have sworn that it ticked backwards once.

Gobsmacked, Maki stared hard at the clock just to see it tick backwards again. When she saw it again, Maki stood and pointed at it. Luckily the bell rang at the same time.

"Is there a problem, Maki-san?" the teacher questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Eheh heh, no sir. Just had an epiphany, that's all," Maki replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

The teacher shook his head and sighed. "You should pack up and head to lunch.

"Hai, Sensei," Maki responded and packed her books. She ignored the whispers and laughter of her other classmates.

Maki muttered angrily to herself as she stalked through the school halls dodging other students. "Damn this stupid school and their stupid clocks. I bet it's all rigged."

"Hey Maki-chan!" a female voice called.

Maki shook to clear her head and removed some stands of her dyed brown hair from her face. She turned to face the speaker who was just heading towards her.

"Oh, it's just you Ayame," she bit out.

Ayame just raised her eyebrow and retorted playfully. "What's up with you? Did something happen during Maths? Wait let me guess, it's got something to do with a red-headed number one student?"

Maki's face screwed up in distaste as she replied. "Is it that obvious?"

Ayame smirked, knowing that Maki had always hated Meiou Academy's top student. "Did you get caught by sensei for staring lovey-dovey at him?"

Caught unawares, Maki sputtered. "N-NO WAY in HELL! I hate that Barbie boy's guts! His hair is unnatural for a guy! Scratch that, his whole being is unnatural!"

Some of the students stopped and stared at the two, some with bewilderment or interest, before continuing with their previous task.

Her friend snickered at her outburst and patted her on the back. "Calm down, I was only joking."

Maki glared at her and huffed. "Well don't. I would never associate myself with him unless it's to prove that face of his is false."

Ayame sighed and shook her head. "Well you never know Maki. It could literally hit you in the face one day."

Scoffing at her, Maki spat her reply with a sneer. "That would never happen! I despise him to the pits of hell and I doubt that prim princess even knows me!"

Ayame rolled her eyes as she listened to Maki ranting on about Suichi. That was until said person made his way towards them and the corner of her lips lifted in a smirk.

None of this registered to Maki as she continued, "He always has his face stuck in a book, he doesn't even try to socialise with others unless they talk to his first. I bet he's so much like a girl that he's too scared to even know how to kiss!"

Ayame couldn't help but snicker at her friend as Suichi stood behind her listening to every word she was saying.

Maki frowned at Ayame, "I'm being serious here! Just what are you laughing about?"

Ayame grinned and subtly pointed behind her. Maki turned around and stared in shock, Suichi was just behind her. At her expression Suichi raised an eyebrow at her in question but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Maki stood stunned; embarrassed that she was caught ranting about him and the silence stretched. Deciding to break the silence Suichi turned to Ayame and told her politely, "Ayame-san, I'm just informing you that Matsumoto-sensei has extended the deadline for the Biology assignment to the end of the week."

Ayame smiled and nodded, "Thanks Minamino."

Coming out of her stupor Maki looked back and forth between Ayame and Suichi, "You _know _each other?"

Suichi turned to acknowledge her, "Yes, Ayame-san and I are in the same Biology class." He paused thoughtfully and continued on with a smile, "I know you have an infatuation with me but I wish you were not so vocal about it, Maki-san."

Maki's eyes widened in horror and her face blushed red. "I-I so am NOT!" She protested.

Suichi's eyes narrowed with intensity as he stared at Maki. He took a step closer to her and grinned slyly at her. "I'll have you know that I have experience with the opposite sex," Suichi whispered as he cupped her chin with his hand and leaned closer to her face.

Maki froze in shock, this was a nightmare! She could feel the heat on her face rising and spreading down her neck. Suichi pulled back and observed her, his lips smiled in amusement and a low chuckle escaped. He nodded towards Ayame and left in a leisurely pace.

Ayame hugged herself in a fit of laughter as Maki snapped out of her shock. She huffed in embarrassment for the second time that day and glared at her laughing friend. "It's NOT funny!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><em>So that is it. Short but that's what a one-shot is. Just to explain, well Suichi is messing with her so nothing personal. I just think that he has to take whatever can be amusing to his advantage. I reckon school is boring for him. But then again we don't know much of his personal life during school.<em>


End file.
